A New Life
by Gackt and Teru forever
Summary: A Life of torture and pain. Both mental and physical, that’s all Draco and Lucius ever new. Until one day they found a way to escape. What will there lives be like outside of the manor. Please read the story Index to understand, it is very important.
1. Story Index

Story Name: A New Life

Paring: Draco and Lucius

Theme: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within it. If I did there would be hell of a lot of gay guys in it! The only part of the story I own is the plot, the new towns and any characters you do not recognize. Please respect me; I am dyslexic so I am bound to make some mistakes. Understand I have gone trough this many times to check it and have used both the computer and hard copy of a dictionary to check. Flames or insults that feel are unnecessary will result in you being blocked from view my work. Please not that in this story Draco never went to Hogwarts, but his magical powers developed both of its own accord and whenever he could Lucius would teach Draco spells. Draco is 18 when they escaped.There may be a sequel to this so watch out for it.


	2. Where Are You?

"Get up you piece of shit! Make my breakfast!" came the booming voice of Narccissa Malfoy.

Draco instantly jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen in just a pair of very old torn boxers. He began to put on some eggs and bacon.

"Faster!" he heard her shout.

If he did not get it done soon she would come down and beat him. Pushing the bacon and eggs onto a plate he took it up to her room trembling.

"It's about time" she spat at him snatching the plate.

Draco stood by the side of her bed face down and hands behind his back. This was the custom. He was not to move or make a sound without her permission.

"This taste horrible!" she shouted and got up and proceeded to beat him. She kicked and punched him, also using the Crucius curse on him. He fell to the ground curled up in a ball whimpering. This earned him more beatings. She then tied him up with some magically produced wire and dragged him to his room by the feet.

His room consisted of a very old, torn and thin mattress. That was all. The room was bare. You could still see the bricks of the walls. The flaw was old wood that had holes in it.

She threw him to the floor and magically tied him to the floor and left him there.

He was left there for a week. Left to lay in own filth. If he even tried to make a single sound a cut would appear on his body somewhere. This was the curse Narccissa had put him so he would not say anything without her permission. That's how she kept her innocence.

He silently cried, allowing the tiers to flow thick and fast. He wished his father were here. He had disappeared one night. Not long after he had been trying to defend Draco from Narccissas attacks. She was intent on raping him. And had got her way, also beating them both. He had blacked out after this beating and woken to find his father had disappeared. This was nearly five years ago and to this day he still did not know were his father was.

"Father…..father I need you. Please…..please save me. Don't let this go on any longer. I can't take it….." he whimpered.

On the other side of the mansion Narccissa was standing over an extremely pale and thin Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was curled up in a ball on the floor of the dungeons shivering. He was completely naked and could barley register anything that was going on.

"You and _your_ _son _are pathetic. He can't even make a decent meal!" Narccissa barked at him and kicked him in the stomach.

This made Lucius throw up blood and moan in pain. He did not know how much he could take. Only the thought that Draco was still alive kept him going. He had the slightest hope that one day he would see him again. It was a cruel thing. That his son was just on the other side of the building and yet he had not seen him in nearly five years now.

What was he like now? What sort of state was he in. he knew that Narccissa beat and raped him. He knew she did awful things to him. Could Draco still remember him? With all the beatings and rape he got from Narccissa Lucius would not be surprised if Draco could barley remember anything.

"You are such a weak useless thing. The only reason you are even alive is so I can stay in this house" she spat at him, showering him with her spit.

"Please….no more…..no more" Lucius whimpered in very horse voice. It was not often he got to speak.

"Shut your hole you maggot! You do not have permission to speak!" she shouted kicking him again.

She then exited and left Lucius to wallow in his misery.


	3. The Escape

Two weeks after this Narccissa dragged Draco to the hall and tied him to a pole. She then did the same to Lucius.

The look on Lucius and Draco's faces when they saw one another were that of pure desperation. They needed to touch one another. They had to know if this was a cruel dream come to torture them. Many times they had both dreamed of the day they would find one another.

"If you even think of trying to move I will torture you until you have only a single breath in you" Narccissa told them. She then went to the fireplace and called on Bellatrix and Morfin.

When they climbed out the fireplace both Draco and Lucius knew what was coming. They instantly started to struggle. This earned them a Crucius curse from Narccissa, Bellatrix and Morfin who laughed as they screamed with pain.

"Have your fun guys, show them what we do to weeds like them" Narccissa laughed.

They advanced on Lucius and Draco. Bellatrix took Lucius and Morfin took Draco. They begun to punch them on the chest and stomach causing them to cough up blood and little food they had consumed.

Draco shook violently, very aware that he was internally bleeding. He knew he could die from this. This had happened to him many times. Narccissa only healing him to the minimum so he was just alive.

Then Morfin ripped his torn boxers from him and fuked him. He continued to do this for an hour. Draco knew Lucius was receiving the same treatment.

"OK guys, let's leave it there. They have grasped the point I think" Narccissa said and dragged Draco and Lucius by their legs to the dungeon and left them there lock in.

"F…..f…..fa…ther…..? Father?" Draco stammered crawling over to the scrunched up figure of the man he looked up to. The man who had cared for him. The only person who had ever loved him.

He pulled Lucius into his arms and pushed his long platinum blond hair out of his face. It was longer then ever. Half way down his thighs now. Draco's had grown to the bottom of his back. This was just one of the many results of their confinement for so many years. They both sported many cuts and bruises.

"Draco…. How? How can you be here? I thought for sure she had killed you" he crocked.

"She kept me alive beating and raping me. She used me as a slave and would beat me for the slightest thing. If I even moved or made a single sound with out her permission then she beat me until I blacked out" Draco said stroking his father's ashen face.

He heard him moan at the touch. It had been so long since Lucius had felt the touch of another apart from Narccissa, and for it to be his sons of whom he had thought dead was heavenly.

"Oh Draco….you are real….?" Lucius sighed. He reached out and pulled Draco to him breathing in the sweet smell of him. The smell he had not smelt for five years now. It was his one comfort.

"Yes I am real. Don't worry. I won't leave you. I promise you, I will find a way to get you out of here" Draco said kissing his forehead.

"What do you mean, get me out? You have to get out two" Lucius whispered.

"You're more important. I just want you to be happy" Draco said.

"Oh Draco no, you are just as important. I will only be happy if you are with me. We will escape together" Lucius said kissing his cheek.

They lay there in one another's arms for days, maybe even weeks waiting for opportunity to escape.

That time came one cold winter's morning. It was one in the morning and Narccissa was out for the count having been drinking heavily the night before.

Draco picked his father up and put his arm around his shoulder. He walked across the cold stone floor to the door. Lowering Lucius to the step he whispered alohamora wandlessly and the door miraculously opened.

Helping Lucius up he walked him up the stairs slowly. Checking left and right he walked across the grand hall was the entrance to the manor. He knew there was a back exit that came of from the kitchen. Many times he had been tempted to run through it, but had stayed in the hope Lucius would come back and save him.

He slowly pushed this door open and was greeted with a welcoming gust of air. He had not breathed fresh air for so many years.

Both Lucius and Draco shivered, not wearing cloths this was such a shock to their bodies. But they were so grateful to finally breathe that they ignored the cold.

Draco and Lucius then ran hand in hand across the grounds and heard the roar of Narccissa who had discovered their escape.

Fear coursing through their veins they gripped each others hands tight and ran for their lives. They ran into the adjoining wood and through the thick, heavy trees.

A few minutes later rain begun to poor. They both stop instantly, in a complete trance. They had never felt the touch of rain. The feel was so alien to them that at first they were scared, and then they welcomed it. It cooled them, soothed their burnt, bruised, cut bodies.

Feet slapping in the mud they ran far far away from the manor. Far away from the only life they had known, a life of hell and misery.

They traveled through woods and fields for many nights. To afraid to travel by day. What if she was looking for them? She would kill them.

They had managed to snag some trousers and a jumper from some homeless guy. He had taken pity on them, as they were in much worse state then he.

They eventually found their way to Diagon Ally and walked up to Gringotts. It was an hour till closing time. They walked in and Lucius told them he wished to withdraw all his money and turn it into muggle money and have accounts set up.

Once this had been done Lucius and Draco were both given cards so they could access their accounts. The money had been shared out half and half in their new accounts.

Then they both went to a muggle food shop and bought the first piece of food they had had in weeks. They got some pre-made sandwiches that contained ham and cheese with lettuce.

Sitting on a bench in the park they wolfed them down greedily. Savoring the taste of it.

"Oh my God! I have never tasted so many flavors in one go! I think my senses are overloading" Draco sighed laying back against the bench. Lucius agreed and did the same pulling Draco into his arms.

"Were going to be ok now Draco. We have one another so everything will get better from now on" Lucius reassured him kissing his head.

They sat there grateful for the shade of the tree and fell asleep, for the first time in many many years they both slept without fear of being beaten or raped.

Each day they got better and better. They slowly worked up an apatite. They both savored their food each time they ate it.

"Draco, today we can go looking for a home. A real home of our own. No more Narccissa" Lucius told him as they walked hand in hand down a country road. They were not fare from the next town.

"Yes, we can finally have a good life. The two of use together. I'll take care of you and you take care of me yes?" Draco asked smiling at Lucius. Though this pained him due to his cut lips he always tried to, to make Lucius happy.

"Yes Draco we have each others backs" he replied and they continued to walk soon arriving in the town.

The little town consisted of cottages that showed the timber planks and had thatched roofs. It was all very welcoming.

They looked around for a couple of hours stopping to get some food in a café. They of course got some very weird looks from other in there, because of their appearance. Beaten and old cloths tended to attract attention.

Everything they had encountered so fare was new to them. From the brush of a leaf against their face to the touch of a person handing them their food.

They found a little cottage that was for sale, that was a little secluded but not to far away from the town center.

Lucius and Draco then walked into the estate agents and enquired about it.


	4. Home

A month later they were moving in and adding the finishing touches to the cottage.

"Father, can you help me? What wall shall I put this on?" Draco asked picking up the picture of them both they had had taken in a photography shop.

"How about at the foot of your bed, that way when you wake you can see it immediately" he said holding it up for Draco to see.

"Yes, wonderful. My room is finally complete" he said as Lucius hung the picture.

They sat down on his bed and admired their work. Draco had never had a real bedroom I his life. The bed was heavenly soft and as soon as he lay on it he was almost immediately asleep.

Lucius hugged Draco and they went down stairs to make some dinner. They had Lamb tagliata with oven-roast tomatoes; Lucius had bought a cook book and was learning quick how to make wonderful meals.

-That night 2:45am-

"Nurhm…father? Were are you? Please father come back! Please don't go!" Draco moaned in his sleep.

He tossed and turned tangling the sheets around himself. Twitching and hitting his arms and legs out.

Lucius woke to the cries of his son. He ran to his room that w as across the hall. Upon entering he saw the state Draco was in and held him down by the shoulders whispering his name.

"Draco, Draco woke up. You're having a nightmare. Please wake up" Lucius whispered gently shaking him.

"Father….what happened?" Draco asked as he came round.

"You were dreaming, a nightmare. You were thrashing so violently, what happened?" Lucius asked as he hugged Draco allowing him to berry his face in his night shirt.

"You were in it. You were walking away. I cried out for you not to leave but you just laughed and continued to walk away" Draco sniffed crying into Lucius chest.

"Oh baby, I would never leave you, never! You are my son and I love you, I would never do such a terrible thing!" Lucius said in a calming voice stroking the back of Draco's head soothingly. Draco had had his hair cut so that it was half way down his back and Lucius' was the same.

Lucius had also magically held their wounds so that it looked like they were never there. However, it was the mental torture, rape and the way Narccissa had treated them that would take time to heal. That could not be healed with magic. It would take many years to go. For some people the experience of rape and beatings ruined their life and they never learned to trust.

Lucius lay Draco down and they fell asleep in his bed. Draco snuggled up to Lucius clutching his night shirt in his hands and berried his face in it, inhaling the smell of him.

Over the next few weeks Lucius taught Draco how to read and write. Being locked up for his whole life he had never learned this vital skill. He had learned all his magic by listening to his father.

"That's it Draco, your doing great!" Lucius said happily as he watched Draco write the following;

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I say; were you go, go with your heart"

"That's great Draco now read it back to me" Lucius said putting his arm round him. He was sitting next to him at the big oak table they had in the dining room.

Draco read it back and his face lit up with a grin. He was so proud. He had done this all by his self!

"Father! I can't believe it!" Draco cried happily hugging his father knocking his to the ground.

They lay there laughing, and then Draco got up pulling his father with him.

Lucius went to prepare dinner; Artichokes and potatoes with oloroso sherry, while Draco tidied up his work and laid the table for dinner.


	5. Life's colors

Draco slowly came round the next day. It was so nice to wake up in a real bed. So many times had he woken with a bad back, from sleeping on the floor or a very broken mattress.

His new room was like heaven to him. It had;

White wash walls with a big bay window that had a seat in it. The material on the seat was turquoise with white and light pillows on it. The floor was white carpet with a fluffy turquoise rug on it. His bed was a king size with a soft turquoise silk duvet cover with matching silk pillow that were in white. The drapes were cotton white that flapped in the wind from the open window on the wall to the right. His bay window seat was at the foot of the bed and the door to the left. The bay window seat over looked their little back garden that was a gorgeous rush of colures. Finally the ceiling was white wash with a light with a white cover that turned of when you clapped. The door was light oak. All the windows had light white cotton curtains.

To the left of the bay window seat was a desk with paper and coloring pencils on that he had been drawing on. He had become quite the artist. The desk also had lamp on it that you switched on by hand. To the right of the bay window seat was an oak wardrobe with a lovely seat of cloths in that Lucius had bout as a celebration of their escape. All the furniture including the bed was made of light oak. To reassure him that he was not back at the manor Lucius had fixed glow in the dark stars to the ceiling of Draco's room to comfort him. He also had bed side tables on each side with little lamps on that had to be turned of by hand.

Draco went through to his father's room to find him still asleep curled up in bed. His room was the same but instead of it being turquoise it was a light earthy color.

Draco grinned as he walked over to his bed and climbed on. Lucius was lying on his back star fished on the bed, mouth hanging open. Draco climbed onto his stomach so he was sitting on him and started to bounce up and down telling him to wake up.

"Argh Draco…..it's to early go back to bed" Lucius moaned.

"It's nine o'clock, it's not that early" Draco wined still sitting on him.

"It is for a Saturday. Entertain yourself for a while. I'll be up in about an hour or two ok" Lucius said turning over onto his side making Draco say of.

Draco huffed and went back to his room to change and do some drawing. Draco had been wearing pale blue and white stripy cotton pyjamas.

Today he was wearing; a plain white cotton log sleeve t-shirt and Raw Jeans, they were dark denim and had a white belt with holes punched in. he wore white cotton sports socks.

He sat there drawing for an hour before he went downstairs to get a drink. Lucius was sitting at the table with a mug of hot tea in his hands and reading the paper.

Walking over Draco hugged him and sat next to him wit his summer fruits squash.

"So you finally decided to surface" Draco laughed as Lucius grunted sipping his tea and flicking a page of the paper.

"Would you like me to make breakfast today?" Draco asked. Lucius had been adamant in teaching him how to cook properly, along with the reading a writing. Lucius nodded and went up stairs to get dressed. He was still wearing his silk pajama bottoms that were bright pink and bright blue strips and a plain white cotton t-shirt. He changed into a white shirt and a pair of jeans the same a Draco's but with a black belt.

They had breakfast and then went out to the back garden. Lucius and Draco had been doing it up for a few weeks now and it was awry with colors. There were reds, orange, yellows, purples, greens and white. There were plants climbing the low wall that had a road passing behind it. A quite road as the village was in the middle of nowhere so it was always quiet.

From the back doors there was a brick path leading up the middle to a bench at the top of the garden at the sides there were Coronilla varia, columbine, Cichorium intybus, scilla, Albuquerque, Orchids and many more like this. They went around and watered them all picking out the weeds and then sat on the bench relaxing.

"This is excellent Draco. We've come so far in the last few months. I'm very proud of you. Your nightmares are getting less and less frequent" Lucius said hugging Draco.

"Yes, I know I'm safe now. I don't fear Narccissa getting us anymore" Draco replied sighing happily closing his eyes and lazing in his fathers arms.

Lucius smiled down at him and let him sleep in his arms while he sat and appreciated their new life. He had been informed by the ministry of magic that Narccissa had been put in Azkaban for what she had done and that the manor was still theirs if they wanted. Lucius had said they did not want to set foot there ever again, who could blame them. So the manor was sold and the money it was sold for was split between Draco and Lucius into their muggle accounts.

After about an hour Lucius nudged Draco telling him it was lunch time, so they went inside and made salad with mozzarella, tomato and basil. They set a table up outside as it was so nice, enjoying the suns rays.

"Can we go into the square today? There are some cloths in one of the stores I want to try on" Draco asked as he munched on some bread they had in a bowl to the side.

"Sure, I want to get my hair trimmed anyway" Lucius replied. They tidied up and put on theirs shoes. Brown leather firetrap cutters wit black lining, Draco plain black enties.


End file.
